omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Orochi
Character Synopsis Orochi (オロチ, Orochi) in The King of Fighters is one of the series' main villains and the main antagonist and final boss of The King of Fighters '97. It and its followers are another interpretation of the mythical eight headed serpent, Yamata no Orochi. In the KoF series, Orochi was sealed 1,800 years ago by the three sacred treasures of Japan. The three clan's descendants are charged with protecting the seal over it. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-C ''' '''Verse: King of Fighters Name: Yamata no Orochi Gender: Genderless (Can adapt its gender depending on who it possess) Age: Over 1800 years Classification: Deity, Gaia's Will, God of Nothingness Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Teleportation, Void Manipulation (It's main power derives from "Nothingness", thus it can manipulate nothing), Energy Manipulation (Molds energy in varying degrees such as creating projectiles and even pillars of energy), Light Manipulation (Able to gather itself in divine light, which vapourizes anything caught within it's field), Soul Manipulation (Directly attacks the soul. Capable of piercing or crushing the soul of a being), Space Manipulation (Can trans-locate himself through folding Space), Possession (Capable of possessing "catalysts", to manifest itself into a physical form), Empathic Manipulation (Is the realization of emotion within nauture, thus can govern emotions), Plant Manipulation (As a virtue of being an aspect of Gaia and manifesting from Earth itself, Orochi can control nature at it's purest state), Regeneration (Low Godly, likely Mid-Godly, can regnerate from it's non-coporeal essence. Likely able to survive being erased from existence, given that it's a being made of nothing), Nonexistent Physiology (Orochi's main ability is nothingness and it's true essence is made purely up of nothing), Telepathy (Able to project himself into the minds of others, including his followers), Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Earth, Wind and Electric variety), Biological Manipulation (Can shape it's body to have arms that are made of snakes), Immortality (Type 3, 6 & 8. As long as Gaia's will exists, Orochi's existence will remain, as Orochi has purpose, thus continues living on), ETC. Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(Fighters such as Verse, who are capable of causing anomlies in Space-Time and is able to distort the very fabric of reality, is vastly inferior to Orochi themselves. Seen as divine and godly even in the eyes of Saiki, who governs Space and Time. Igniz, a being who held a fraction of Orochi's power, is capable of creating universes with abiliites such as Disintegrational Universe. Distorted the entire KOF Timeline and was even implied to be able to destroy it altogether) 'Speed: Infinite (Predates Time, as he existed in the void. Also naturally exists outside of reality, having to manifest itself into the material universe through vessels. Above Dark Ash and Saiki, who both were able to fight in an erased timeline) Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Multi-Universal (Treated as the greatest threat in King of Fighters, with beings such as Verse being inferior to Orochi in comparsion. Saiki and Dark Ash are below Orochi, yet have the ability to erase timelines and control Space-Time) Durability: Multi-Universe Level (Should be massively above Dark Ash who was uneffective by the erasure of the timelines and was able to tank hits from a full power Saiki) Stamina: High, can fight even while heavily injured Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with projectiles. Tens of kilometers with holy manipulation. Intelligence: Very skilled combatant and created its own clan Weaknesses: Orochi can be sealed by the three sacred treasures (The Yata Mirror, the Yasakani Jewel and the Kusanagi Sword). It also needs a catalyst to manifest himself and can be stopped before awakening. Other Attributes List of Equipment: None notable *'Telepathy' - Orochi can project thoughts and talk to people with its mind. It can freely read the minds of its enemies, with no hindrances. *'Telekinesis' - Orochi can move objects with its mind. *'Translocation' - Orochi can translocate itself. *'Possession' - Orochi can possess the mind of any of its followers. *'Energy Projectile' - Orochi can release a projectile of energy from its hands. *'Energy Pillar' - Orochi can create a pillar of energy from the ground. *'Light' - Orochi can create a powerful light that damages the enemy. *'Regeneration' - Orochi can regenerate and heal itself. *'Destroy Souls' - Orochi can penetrate the enemy's soul and destroy it. *'Give Powers' - Orochi can give any of the powers below to it followers. **'Pyrokinesis' - Orochi can give full control over fire. **'Electrokinesis' - Orochi can give full control over electricity. **'Geokinesis' - Orochi can give full control over the earth. **'Aerokinesis' - Orochi can give full control over wind. **'Superhuman Strength' - Orochi has superhuman strength. **'Cutting Powers' - Orochi can give cutting powers (slashing hands, cutting aura, slashing projectile). **'Snake Arms' - Orochi can give the power Snake Arms to anyone. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:King of Fighters Category:Games Category:Anime Category:SNK Category:Neutral Characters Category:Gods Category:Japanese Gods Category:Martial Artist Category:Psychics Category:Regenerators Category:Immortals Category:Void Embodiments Category:Void Users Category:Possession Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Plant Users Category:Space Benders Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Wind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Electricity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Light Benders Category:Tier 2